On Forbidden Land
by KusmiTea
Summary: This is AFTER 'The Lost Hero'. What happens when Percy got to Roman Camp? Have he got his memory wiped? And most important of all, are the romans going to kill him? Percy POV


**Hello!**

**Ok, this is a crazy idea that I had one day that I was bored. **

**It's what I think it'll happen in "The Son of Neptune". Don't be hard on me, but give me your thoughts so far. Because otherwise I won't write the rest of it.**

**Hope you like, though.**

**Love, **

**Isadora**

***and for those who are expecting the next chapter of Interception, please be patient, I'm almost done with the NEW chapter. So chill.***

* * *

**I**

I was slowly eating my slice of pizza, while laughter was a constant noise in the background. I hated dinner time. Everybody was surrounded with friends, talking, giggling and occasionally throwing some food at each other, while I was there, all by myself, sitting in my table. It isn't that I hate being Poseidon's son nor the oath about not having babies; what really annoy me is the rule that don't let other campers stay together during dinner time – to tell the truth, it's really stupidity.

If I had accepted Zeus's offer, I wouldn't be here, mulling over my plate. I'd be a god, which means I'd live in Olympus, doing just little things - or nothing at all – and I'd be immortal, without a weak point. Percy Jackson, god of the sea. No, not this title, that's my Father's... Maybe God of the battles or god of the Olympus or god of the seaweed. That's good. Annabeth would like that: Percy Jackson, god of the seaweed.

But, as much as I wanted to be a god now, I couldn't do this to Annabeth. I remembered when she was considering being a Hunter of Artemis, we were at Olympus and I felt the panic closing my throat, the coldness of my hands and the numb feeling that washed my brain. Even in that time, I wouldn't bare to let her go, not having to listen her complainings about my plans. She was the basis of us; and now, here we were: a couple and Grover, my best friend.

I looked to her table, hoping that she'd see me, but it was nothing there. The table was empty, without plates, glasses or even a bread crumb. Just a wooden table.

"_Maybe they've left already"_, I thought.

With the corner of my eyes, I scanned the other tables, that were also empty. The fire was burning softly, but its colour was changing, from red to purple. The only light in the pavilion was it, everything around me went black, as if an evil shadow was wondering just above my head.

A cold breeze passed by my side, sending a shiver through my spine. I grabbed my pen, ready to summon my sword. A figure passed in front of me, freezing right before my eyes. I uncapped the pen and the sharp end of Riptide pressed against the shadow revealing its real form with the bronze cold glimmer.

"That won't be necessary." the form said. It was a woman's voice, warm but had a hint of severeness and angry. I instantly recognized her.

"Hera." I said. And despite her advice I didn't lower Anaklusmos. I didn't trust her any more than you would trust any of Hermes' children.

"Hello, Percy."

"Where's everybody?" I demanded. She had done something to them, I was sure about it. But she didn't answer, her hand took off the shawl and her eyes shined with pleasure. The fire light seemed to make her even more sinister. "What are you doing here?" I continued.

"The real question is: what _am I_ doing" her hands traced a path on the wooden table, like a map. She glared at me with those penetrating eyes, mocking at me.

I didn't say a word. My sword was drowned back, but ready to be used. I still couldn't forgive her for Thalia's legs, she was a mean goddess, willing to do anything to have the perfect family. She sighed.

"They are fine, although I can't say the same about you." her voice was calm and controlled. "We have a problem." As she said that, a stronger breeze passed through me, flickering the flames.

"_We_? And what about my being?" I urged to speak, several questions stumbling on my mind. "Why aren't you gods speaking with us? Why did you close the doors of Olympus?"

"Percy Jackson, everybody is in distress. Don't waste my tie with your problems" her form flickered, quickly but it happened.

"_Your _problems that became mine, Lady" I said. "What's going on?"

"The earth is stronger, gods are being manipulated. My family is in risk. A great power – more powerful than the Olympians – is stirring."

As I watched her, it was possible to see her figure tremble and then focused again. Her pale face was fading slowly, becoming see-through. I could feel that she was struggling to keep everything together.

"Yes, hero, I'm weak." she mumbled, as if she could hear my thoughts. "But that's not why I'm here. You'll need help to, together, defeat the rising power once more."

"The rising power? Do you mean Kronos? We killed him last year, he couldn't reintegrate that fast."

"Think, Percy. You're not alone, but will be in danger. Think twice and you'll be gone." her fingers traced a big 'X' on the table and it transformed into a real paper map. "It was necessary, remember that."

"What was necessary?" I asked. Her voice was becoming less clear with a noise on the background.

"Fail and you will doom us all" she said, ignoring my question. "You're the key to set everything on its track."

"Hera! What do you mean by – " I couldn't see her anymore, my vision blurred and the purple fire swallowed me. Leaving nothing but worry in my mind.

* * *

**Like it? Review it!**


End file.
